When a user contacts an emergency operator using a mobile communications device (“mobile unit”) in an RF communications network, such as a cellular network, it is important to maintain that call at all costs. If for some reason the connection is interrupted, at present, the only way to reconnect the call would be for the emergency operator to dial the mobile unit using information provided by the mobile unit during the original call.
Clearly, this technique suffers certain deficiencies. For example, it is possible that in some cases, the mobile unit would not have provided a telephone number during the original call, making it impossible for the emergency operator quickly to recall the mobile unit. Moreover, even assuming the emergency operator has the necessary information, it can take upwards of one minute or longer for the emergency operator to manually redial the number and reconnect to the mobile unit. Clearly, in emergency situations, seconds count and the delay involved in recalling the mobile unit in this manner may turn out to be critical. In addition, it may take the emergency operator several seconds to even realize that the call has been disconnected and to begin to attempt to reconnect with the mobile unit.
Therefore, what is needed is a technique for automatically reconnecting a mobile unit to an emergency operator upon interruption of a call in a manner that does not require the intervention or participation of an emergency operator.